


Con que estés cerca es suficiente

by Bitorio



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Adultery, CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M, stepfather/stepson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitorio/pseuds/Bitorio
Summary: Argentina nota cada día más como sus sentimientos por su padrastro se transformaban en algo que no podía nombrar, pero que lo torturaban como una enfermedad.
Relationships: Italy/Argentina (Anthropomorphic), Italy/Spain (Anthropomorphic)





	Con que estés cerca es suficiente

Argentina sonríe y aplaude a la pareja en el altar. El cura los había declarado en matrimonio y por todo el pomposo salón se escuchan los aplausos y silbidos de los invitados sobre la música instrumental, desbordando con esa atmosfera animada tan característica de los casamientos. Italia y España se estrechan las manos y se besan en el centro de toda esa celebración, ambos sonriendo contra los labios del otro, elegantes e impecables con esos trajes caros y expresiones de felicidad. Argentina mira con ojos llorosos a ambos hombres que solo sentían la presencia del otro, con un beso casto en los labios.  


Dulce aroma a champagne mezclado con perfumes caros y tabaco calcinado, lujos que se podían permitir y se lo gastaban sin pudor por esos momentos tan romantizados en la vida, demasiado en su opinión, pero que dejaba que lo abrumaran y lo llevaran hacia esa noche sin estrellas, de nubes plateadas por el brillo de la luna. La fiesta acaba al comienzo del alba, con el cielo pálido sobre los invitados que reían y se tambaleaban hasta sus autos, lanzando felicitaciones para los recién casados. Argentina y sus hermanos despiden a su padre y a su marido, que se van solos en taxi hacia algún hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

Argentina está al volante en su camino de vuelta. Era el único que no se había emborrachado, pero el griterío de sus hermanos en los asientos de atrás le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Quería volver lo antes posible. Sus nervios vibraban con sensaciones extrañas, su corazón latía a un ritmo irregular y sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Las luces nocturnas de la ciudad lo distraen, el ronroneo del motor y los neumáticos sobre la autopista lo relajan. Deseaba llegar a su departamento y reflexionar sobre esos sentimientos, recordar las visiones tan amorosas de su padre y su nuevo padrastro.

“Espero que duren.”

La voz de Chile desde el asiento de copiloto lo despierta de sus pensamientos. Apenas puede oírse sobre la radio y las conversaciones sin sentido de atrás.

“Yo también.”

“Le vendrá bien a ese viejo. Un poco de romance no le viene mal a nadie.”

Argentina dobla una curva, ya estaban cerca del departamento de México y Perú. Uruguay suelta una carcajada. El cielo se había despejado y la luz de la luna platinaba el rocío de los jardines, haciéndolo destellar con pequeños brillos junto a la calle.

“Espero que sí.” Argentina responde, no muy seguro si realmente cree eso.

Argentina toca el timbre de la casa de sus padres, con los nervios a flor de piel cuando escucha la melodía resonar en el interior de la casa. Sabía que ese día Italia no abriría su restaurante y que España continuaría con su trabajo en el hospital hasta la noche. Aun no era tarde, por supuesto. Podía dejar que aquello terminase como una simple visita a su padrastro, pasar la tarde sin hacer más que tomar alguna bebida con él y conversar. Conversar de la vida. Italia amaba conversar, hablaría contigo por horas y horas, no necesitaba que participes en la conversación, un asentimiento con la cabeza o una exhalación nasal con una sonrisa era suficiente. Argentina recuerda cada anécdota que Italia le había contado cuando ellos dos estaban a solas. Historias de su juventud, opiniones extrañas y estrictamente políticas, quejas y desahogos, hechos históricos que no oiría en ninguna otra parte. Italia era un excelente hablador, y Argentina adoraba escuchar.  


Argentina solía pasar mucho tiempo con Italia, antes de que se casara con España. Con la excusa de conocer mejor al hijo de su prometido, lo buscaba en su departamento y salían a todo tipo de lugares, ellos dos. Sus hermanos nunca sintieron la necesidad de conocer mejor a su padrastro. Ya no eran niños dependientes que vivían bajo el mismo techo que su padre y a merced de sus decisiones, todos eran adultos con sus vidas propias, sin tiempo de sobra. Todos tenían su vida propia, sus cuestiones importantes y sus problemas, aunque ese sentimiento adulto nunca floreció realmente en Argentina.

Los pasos apresurados no tardan en llegar junto a la puerta y Argentina deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. La puerta se abre de par en par, Argentina queda frente a frente con un rostro sonriente y despeinado, ojos radiantes y los nacimientos de un claro vello facial.

“¡Arge!” Italia exclama y Argentina siente algo cálido expandirse por su pecho. Piensa que es bueno tener a alguien que se alegre al verlo. “¿Cómo estás? ¿Paso algo?”

“No, no.” Argentina sonríe de vuelta, acercándose para darle un abrazo al mayor. “Solo quise pasar un momento.” 

Italia estrecha a su hijastro en sus brazos y lo aprieta fuerte, dándole dos golpes en la espalda con la palma de la mano. Algo que Argentina admiraba de Italia era su transparencia. Italia no mentía, no fingía respeto ni se forzaba a actuar de buen humor. Él sentía lo que sentía y lo demostraba, sin exagerar ni ocultar. Se parecía en eso con su padre, excepto que a diferencia de él, Italia usualmente se inclinaba por un humor alegre y animado, de esos que contagian y envuelven.  


“Pasa, pasa.” Italia lo empuja dentro de la casa y cierra la puerta. La casa entera rebosaba con aroma a tabaco y las fumaradas de algo dulce viniendo desde la cocina, que Argentina no consigue reconocer. Sus padres habían comprado esa casa poco antes de casarse, lejos del pequeño lugar en donde Argentina y sus hermanos habían crecido, que aún consideraban su hogar. Era una casa grande y linda, llena de decoraciones de porcelana y cuadros de pinturas renacentistas, ordenada militarmente excepto por los almohadones tirados sobre el sillón frente a la televisión encendida y todas las latas de cerveza sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. Argentina recuerda cuando su padre les reclamaba que nunca podía comprar adornos frágiles porque siempre ha tenido niños pequeños corriendo por todas partes.

“Estaba haciendo un tiramisú.” Italia dice, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Argentina. Su español era perfecto pero conservaba un fuerte acento. Argentina se había dado cuenta hace poco que había estado imitando esa forma de hablar inconscientemente. “¿Quieres un poco?”  


“Claro,” Responde Argentina, abriendo su campera. 

España no fumaba ni bebía alcohol. Su trabajo de enfermero le había dado numerosas imágenes desagradables de pulmones ennegrecidos e hígados en descomposición dentro de un cuerpo vivo, además de otros tejidos orgánicos destrozados por sustancias que él llamaba de veneno. Italia era su opuesto, él amaba el veneno pero no lo abusaba, lo consideraba algo bueno y dentro de su control. En las escapadas con su padrastro nunca faltaba un chupito con líquido dorado brillante o un cigarro colgando de sus labios, que compartían uno tras otro lejos de los ojos estrictos de España. Ese era otro hábito que Argentina había adquirido de Italia, pero que disfrutaba únicamente cuando estaba con el mayor.

La emocionada voz del comentarista grita y celebra desde la televisión. A Argentina se le escapa una sonrisa al ver en la pantalla la cancha verde con los jugadores que corrían y se esquivaban entre ellos, haciendo volar la pelota que nunca podría estar quieta. Todos sabían lo apasionado que Argentina era por el futbol, especialmente Italia. Su padrastro era completamente ajeno a los deportes hasta que Argentina comenzó a llevarlo a estadios extranjeros y a sus propias canchas para verlo jugar. Lo que al principio había sido un molesto sacrificio por su hijastro se convirtió en un hobby propio, algo de lo que Argentina se orgullecía y alardeaba a sus hermanos, por haber influido en Italia al menos en una cosa.

“Ven aquí.” Italia lo llama mientras se sienta en el sillón, dejando dos platillos con tiramisú sobre la mesita.

Argentina se quita la campera y la deja sobre el respaldo, quedándose solo con la remera holgada que vestía. Italia también estaba vestido con una remera holgada, con unas bermudas y sandalias, ropa de casa. Extremadamente casual, pero no se sentía muy diferente a cuando vestía camisas blancas o su uniforme de cocinero. Porque siempre tenía la misma expresión amable. Argentina había pensado lo mismo el día de su casamiento, cuando Italia estaba perfecto con su traje blanco y corbata negra, con los mismos ojos amables que seguían a España como si fuese lo único que podía ver.

Argentina se sienta junto a él en el sillón, tan cerca que sus brazos y caderas se tocan, casi pegado a él. En la televisión un jugador se acerca demasiado al arco rival, provocando gritos y aclamaciones en las gradas. Argentina agarra el plato con el postre, partiéndolo con una cucharita y llevándola a su boca.

Era la primera vez que visitaba a Italia desde el casamiento hace dos meses. Él había estado ocupado con sus estudios y todas las otras cuestiones cotidianas, de su vida tranquila pero ocupada de veinteañero. Todos los días había querido ir a ver a su padrastro pero siempre encontraba una excusa, sus sentimientos agitados nunca eran una de ellas. Al final solo eran excusas, porque era peligroso. Esos sentimientos eran terribles y él lo sabía.

Se había vuelto un poco paranoico también, como si esos sentimientos fuesen un crimen. Temía que Italia sospechara, que lo descubriese antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de decirlo, que se alejase de él por eso. Estaba seguro que si Italia lo descubría habría un cambio completo en la relación entre ellos, y a Argentina lo aterraba que pudiera romperse.

El chocolate y el café se deshacen en su boca, con el leve tinte del licor dejando un regusto dulce en su garganta. Italia vuelve a pasar el brazo por sus hombros y con la otra mano agarra el cigarro que descansaba en el cenicero sobre la mesa ratona.

“¿Cómo has estado?” Pregunta Italia, con el humo de tabaco escapando por sus labios junto a las palabras. “¿Todo bien en la universidad?”

“Va bien, pero a veces realmente quiero dejarla.” Dice Argentina con la boca llena. “No sé qué estaba pensando cuando elegí estudiar derecho." 

Italia ríe un poco y toma otra bocanada del cigarro. “Sabes que tu papá nunca te dejaría abandonar los estudios. Antes te cortaría un brazo y te dejaría allí para que te desangres.”

Argentina se lleva a la boca otra cucharada del postre. Uno de los jugadores mete un gol y toda la tribuna enloquece. Italia murmura un vitoreo en su idioma.  


Recuerdo una vez que me caí de mi bicicleta, hace unos años. Estaba haciendo una travesura, algo prohibido, porque mi papá me había dicho muchas veces que no debería andar por esos lugares, de edificios grises y enmohecidos, demasiado lejos de casa; llenos de rostros que merodeaban bajo capuchas negras, siempre parecían tristes y combinaban con aquellas viviendas sucias, sucias. Al principio creí que me había caído, las ruedas de la bicicleta de repente dejaron de rebotar por el asfalto agrietado y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba en el piso y todo dolía. Había un silbido muy agudo que gritaba directamente en mi oído, se parecía al silbato del entrenador de la escuela cuando acababa un partido. Pero después escuché el motor de un auto acelerar junto a mí y luego el destello de neumáticos enormes pasar justo por delante de mis ojos, hasta pude ver mi propio rostro horrorizado reflejarse en la chapa de ese auto y luego en un segundo ya se había ido. Quería gritar pero me contuve, solo dejando escapar sollozos agudos y patéticos. No recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo, sentía mis brazos arder como si el asfalto estuviese hecho de carbón encendido, mi rodilla izquierda había recibido todo el impacto de la caída y yo estaba seguro de que los huesos de mi pierna deberían parecer un montón de pedacitos que cortaban y rasguñaban mi piel desde adentro. Cuando me levante vi que mi bicicleta estaba tirada no muy lejos de mí, por suerte ya era tarde por lo que no había gente alrededor. No confiaba en nadie de ese lugar, no quería que me encontraran así de debilitado y vulnerable. Mi pierna izquierda rengueaba y creí que no podría volver yo solo. Ahí fue cuando decidí llamarte a ti en lugar de papá. Viniste por mí en solo unos minutos, me llevaste a casa, me lavaste las heridas y después las vendaste. Yo te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto y lo hiciste.  


Cuando el partido de futbol en la televisión acaba Italia propone ver una película. El cielo al otro lado de la ventana se había pintado de colores cálidos con nubes difuminadas, que se deslizaban sin prisa en la leve brisa de la tarde. Argentina había bebido dos latas de cerveza, había fumado medio cigarro con sabor a vainilla y se sentía mareado. 

Esos sentimientos nacían y morían todos los días, volviéndose más fuertes cada vez, como una maleza. La culpa que torturaba a Argentina solo los confirmaba, las puntadas en su pecho en la noche del casamiento de sus padres los volvió innegables. Estar enamorado del marido de su papá era suficientemente perturbador, pero los celos que sentía contra el hombre que le dio la vida le revolvían las entrañas y lo dejaban repugnado consigo mismo. Era ridículo, salido directamente de un drama cliché o una novela ‘romántica’; la culpa y la vergüenza peleaban dentro de él y ambas ganaban, todo el tiempo. Era realmente una pesadilla.  


Argentina se relaja en el brazo de Italia. El mayor lo hacía sentir protegido, él era la causa de sus malestares pero también era la cura, los toques cálidos de Italia lo hacían olvidarse de las noches solitarias en las que Argentina sentía que estaba harto y lleno de odio, sentimientos que no tenían desemboco excepto cuando compartía el mismo aire con su padrastro.  


Recuerdo un día en el que perdí la calma, en el que todo el estrés y las presiones cotidianas que las personas consideran normales se tornaron insoportables y pensé que no podría aguantar más. No fue hace mucho tiempo. Los exámenes para los que no estaba completamente preparado, el pago atrasado de la renta de mi cuarto, los turnos extra que no pude rechazar en mi empleo, el insomnio que tú me provocabas; estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente. En ese momento tú vivías solo y fui a verte, con grandes ojeras y un aspecto pálido que era honestamente desagradable. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, tú me preguntaste si había pasado algo, yo me sentí muy culpable por haberte despertado y solo dije Lo siento. Después me eche a llorar. Tenías una expresión sorprendida en tu rostro pero aun así me abrazaste y me dijiste que entre. No me hiciste más preguntas. Dormimos en tu cama, yo estaba entre tus brazos y era muy extraño. Te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto y lo hiciste.  


Ninguno estaba viendo la película. Esta vez fue Argentina el que habló la mayor parte del tiempo, los temas de conversación fluían con sabor a chocolate con café entre los toques sinceros de Italia en sus hombros y en su cabello, resaltados con una carcajada ocasional. Italia cerraba ambos ojos cada vez que aspiraba en el extremo del cigarro, para que el humo amargo no le entrara en los ojos, Argentina pensó que se veía muy guapo cuando hacia eso. A veces creía que talvez eso fuese suficiente, que podría conformarse con ese status quo inocente que solo lo lastimaba a él… Talvez ese dolor intermitente mezclado con ternura y afecto infantil era lo que realmente deseaba.  


Aquellas emociones que no tenían nombre se podrían dentro de él, lo dejaban cansado y sin esperanzas. No era algo fácil de consultar, aún con sus hermanos que eran tan cercanos a él.  


Aun así, con cada fibra de su cuerpo gritando peligro, sintió que ya no era él quien estaba en control. Con movimientos rápidos, sin darle a Italia tiempo para reaccionar, Argentina toma con las dos manos el rostro de su padrastro y lo atrae hacia él, dándole un beso en la boca.  


Argentina tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras siente el calor de los labios de Italia, que estaban húmedos con cerveza, completamente quietos por el contacto inesperado. Su corazón no tiene tiempo de acelerarse porque unas manos fuertes lo agarran por sus hombros y lo apartan. Siente sus ojos comenzar a arder cuando se encuentran con los de Italia, que tenía una expresión que Argentina no podía decidir si era de sorpresa o asco.  


“¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunta el mayor, soltando a Argentina.  


“No lo sé.” Responde, realmente no lo sabe.  


En ese momento Argentina agradece que una música estruendosa de guitarras y tambores venga desde la televisión, o ese silencio sería insoportable. Baja la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo, en parte para esconder las lágrimas que se acumulaban en las esquinas de los ojos, en parte porque las iris claras de Italia le inspiraban toda la repulsión hacia sí mismo que él había estado sintiendo por tanto tiempo, todo concentrado en conos y bastones verdes amarillezcos que en otro momento lo harían sentir que podía decir lo que sea, ser lo que sea, como si no hubiese consecuencias.

Pero por supuesto que no es así. Siempre hay consecuencias, no se puede vivir de ilusiones para siempre. Hasta Italia era capaz de pensamientos negativos, de comentarios mordaces, era posible que Italia en realidad no fuese capaz de entenderlo por completo. Esas conclusiones tan obvias se le ocurrieron por primera vez a Argentina mientras intentaba encogerse en su lugar sobre el sofá, desaparecer entre los almohadones, en el algodón y los resortes, más abajo aun. Imaginando que podía volver el tiempo unos segundos atrás. Sintiendo que no había escape.  


“Bueno, entonces…” Italia dice, suavizando su voz y apartando su mirada hacia la televisión. “No le contaré a tu papá sobre eso.”  


Después de decir eso Italia fuerza unas risas lastimeras que transforman el ánimo de Argentina en un instante.  


No, no es un chiste. No es un maldito chiste. Humillación retumba en su pecho y sus manos tiemblan bajo sus ojos, de los que ya estaba cayendo líquido caliente por las mejillas coloradas y sobre el tejido de su remera, tiñéndola con gotas oscuras. Argentina muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en ese pequeño dolor controlado para calmar sus sentimientos inquietos, y su cuerpo que aun tremía junto a su padrastro.

“Yo…” Comienza Argentina, perdido en sus palabras y con la voz temblorosa, “Talvez-“  


“Arge,” Italia interrumpe, poniendo una mano sobre los puños cerrados de Argentina, “Solo estás confundido. Tienes problemas y estás estresado, solo es eso. Alguien joven como tú no podría verme de esa manera.” Hay una pausa y Argentina realmente quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué. Italia hace que Argentina abra una mano y la toma en la suya. “No puedes estar sintiendo algo así por mí.”  


“Pero sí lo estoy.”  


Italia suspira y se lleva dos dedos a su entrecejo, cerrando los ojos antes de decir: “Eres como mi hijo, y es enserio. Porque ahora estoy casado con-“

“¿Puedes dejar de hablar sobre él? Lo sé. Sé que estás casado con mi papá, sé que como hijo lo que estoy haciendo es horrible, lo sé muy bien. No quiero que lo traiciones, no quiero ser tu maldito amante. Solo quiero que sepas. Porque amo pasar tiempo contigo pero esta mierda que siento lo arruina todo y lo odio. Lo odio con todo mí ser, pero no lo puedo evitar. Y no quiero odiarte a ti, ni quiero que tú me odies por esto. ”  


“Nunca te odiaría, no importa lo que pase.”  


Talvez sea cierto. Talvez realmente solo esté confundido. Talvez este confundiendo un deseado amor paterno por una escandalosa aventura romántica. Querer compensar por el amor que en momentos no recibió de España, un vacío emocional que intentaría llenar con cualquier cosa.  


¿Pero no son así la mayoría de los relacionamientos?  


Un poco de melodrama no le viene mal a nadie.  


“¿En serio?” Argentina pregunta, ahora entre sollozos. “¿No crees que soy terrible?  


Italia aún estaba sentado junto a él, sin moverse un centímetro. Un miedo enorme se había caído de sus hombros, los pensamientos intrusivos en los que Italia se ponía de pie alejándose de él como si fuese algo sucio. Ese rostro que adoraba destorciéndose con disgusto indignado o furia febril, sería peor que cualquier sufrimiento corporal de los sentidos, del mundo real, del que él quería escapar como un alma perdida. Fantasías de terror, que se esfumaron como las imágenes movedizas del televisor cuando la pantalla se torno negra.  


“Por supuesto que no, querido.”  


Hasta que se hizo de noche, me quede junto a ti como solía hacer todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez no hubo anécdotas, ni chismes guarros que podían ser mitad falsos o mitad verdaderos, ni opiniones estrictamente políticas que yo pudiese repetir a mis amigos; casi no hubo ninguna voz, con la televisión apagada y las luces de la calle comenzando poco a poco a prenderse, puro silencio. Excepto por algún llanto que se me escapase en voz alta, y tus susurros que me reconfortaban. Yo estaba sentado en tu regazo, con ambos brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y tus manos me acariciaban la espalda y todo era extremadamente reconfortante y platónico. Aunque no quería yo estaba llorando en tu hombro mientras tú me abrazabas, pero no fue vergonzoso. No quería seguir llorando porque creí que tú pensarías que la estaba pasando mal, o que estaba triste porque rechazaste el único intento que hice de besarte. Pero creo que tú entendiste que solo me estaba desahogando, y por eso solo me apretaste contra tu pecho, aunque estaba ensuciando tu remera con lágrimas y mocos igual a un niño pequeño. Quería que tú lo sepas, eso era verdad. No importaba nada más, aun si nuestra relación se volvía incomoda y tú no quisieses volver a verme. Pero estando allí, contigo abrazándome tan cálidamente como siempre lo haces, me convenció de que eso era suficiente, y que estos sentimientos sanarían como la herida que eran. Aún pienso que iré a verte cuando esta herida vuelva a abrirse y me deje enfermo sin esperanzas, sabiendo que tú estarás allí para sanarla de vuelta.  


Te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto, porque esto era lo más privado que he sentido. Y tú como siempre, lo hiciste.


End file.
